The invention relates to a reactor building construction comprising a ring building roof embedded in the cylindrical skirt of the confinement enclosure.
In general terms, the building in which a nuclear reactor is installed comprises a confinement enclosure within which are placed internal structures supporting the components of the primary circuit. In general, a ring building containing most of the auxiliary and safety systems surrounds the confinement enclosure. Preferably, the confinement enclosure and ring building are constructed on a joint foundation raft or floor, which obviates the problem of different settlement levels which would occur with foundations on independent rafts or floors.
A construction of this type is described in French Pat. No. 2,226,729, filed on Apr. 18th 1974 and entitled "Nuclear power station with a protective envelope surrounded by a concrete building" in the name of the SIEMENS AKTIENGESELLSCHAFT. This patent describes a nuclear reactor building construction having a protective envelope and a concrete building surrounding the latter, whilst forming therewith an annular space containing ancillary installations and in particular emergency cooling devices. The concrete building and the concrete protective envelope have a joint concrete foundation. The concrete building bears on the concrete cylinder and has a flat roof in the bearing zone.